Hard to talk to
by Cyberslayer-00
Summary: After the events of the final episode of Gundam 00 Feldt Grace tries to talk to Setsuna F. Seiei but he only makes it harder when he seems to have no interest in her. Short story.
1. First attempt

Exia R2 dodged a large blast of energy as it fell back a few yards from its prior position, Exia stopped seconds later and looked ahead at the 00 Raiser it was fighting. Exia activated its GN Sword and waited for 00 to make its move. "What are you going to do?" Setsuna asked himself as he watched the Gundam float a fair distance from him and seemed to be waiting for his reaction. "If I can't beat you then I can never be any better" Setsuna said again as he readied the blade but saw no motion from 00. Exia then sped toward the Gundam with its sword in mid swing, _"I expected better"_ Setsuna thought as he slashed but the next second he saw nothing but space. Setsuna looked behind him but saw nothing, Exia switched to its cannon and aimed to its left then right but still no 00 was in sight. "Where did it go?" Setsuna asked as he backed away but then felt his cockpit shake; Exia got knocked back and turned back around to see 00 Raiser stab its blade into its cockpit.

"_Simulation failed, simulation failed" _an automated voice echoed through the cockpit as Setsuna slid his helmet off which followed with the cockpit opening letting Setsuna out.

"Not again, this is the 5th time today" Setsuna said to himself as he got out of the simulator and looked to the computer next to him with all the data from the test. "Only 45% efficiency was used by 00 that time?" Setsuna asked as he looked again, "I couldn't even scratch it"

"If you did turn down the difficulty then you could do better" a voice said to Setsuna, he turned and saw the sweet face of Feldt Grace who was standing next to him. "You have the simulator on the highest setting, if you started lower then went up then you could-" Feldt started to say before Setsuna looked back away back to the computer.

"I'm fine this way, if I start high then I can improve better. If I start low then it'll take longer" Setsuna said as he typed in his report on his prior trial.

Feldt sighed, "You have been trying for the last 3 hours you need to eat something, I was about to get some dinner and I was passing by and wanted to ask if you would like to join me"

Setsuna stopped his typing and Feldt could see by the look in his eyes that he was thinking thousands of things at once, "I suppose, but it'll have to be quick because I'll have to get back and continue" Feldt smiled as she left the room with Setsuna right behind her as they headed down the hallway. "We need to be ready for anything" Setsuna said to break the silence.

"I understand but it was only a week ago that last battle took place, you should really be resting" Feldt said which only passed through Setsuna.

"I have to get better, me and Lockon are the only Gundam Meisters left on this ship. If I can't do anything with Exia while we're still building the new Gundams then we'll be defenceless"

Feldt nodded as they reached the lunch room where they entered and saw a few pots, Feldt looked through each one and found different cooked foods, meats, vegetables and more. Feldt took one of everything and softly hummed to herself as she filled her plate. Feldt moved to allow Setsuna to get his food but was surprised when he only grabbed an apple and walked over to a seat that was in the corner of the room. "Is that all you're going to have? You need more than that if you're going to function correctly" Feldt saw Setsuna look at her with his usual blank look of no emotion, Feldt sighed as she walked over and sat next to Setsuna, he said nothing but the only thing that could be heard of the crunching of his apple. "How do you think Allelujah is doing right now?" Feldt asked trying her best to get the boy to talk.

"He can take care of himself; he isn't dependant on people to do things for him" Setsuna said staring ahead of himself.

Feldt nodded as she bit into her chicken and felt the strong sensation of spice go into mouth and force her face to turn red, Feldt got out of her seat and ran to grab herself a bottle of water and quickly emptied the contents before taking a long breath of fresh air. "I did not see that coming" Feldt said breathing heavily. Feldt heard a soft chuckle come from where Setsuna was, she turned and for a split second he had half a smile before it disappeared. "It's nice to see you smile Setsuna" Feldt said smiling to Setsuna but saw him rise from his seat and approach her, Feldt felt herself get nervous as Setsuna stopped right in front of her.

"You're in front of the door" Setsuna said which startled Feldt, she looked behind her and saw that the door out was being blocked by her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Feldt whispered as she stepped away and Setsuna didn't delay in walking past her, Feldt was left all alone but turned and watched Setsuna walk down the hall and he didn't even look back to her. _"I keep trying but he keeps me shut out, I try to get close to Setsuna but he just makes it so hard to do so" _Feldt thought to herself as she went to go finish her dinner before she would go to bed.

_This isn't the only chapter there will be 4 in total, please R&R and have a great day! ^^_


	2. Second attempt

_Thank you for your reviews ^^_

Feldt lay in bed deep in thought and unable to sleep, when you were in space you could never tell what time of day it was even if you did look out a window. Feldt would lay on her side for a few minutes then move onto her back but couldn't get comfortable at all, _"Maybe I should get myself something to drink" _Feldt thought as she got out from under her bed covers and slipped over pink coat over her dress shirt and slipped a quick pair of pants on as she unlocked her door and stepped outside in the hall, Feldt looked left and right and found no one was up and around at this time. Feldt walked down the hall toward the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water then try to get some sleep, Feldt kept quiet until she stopped when something caught her eye. Feldt looked into the simulator room and found Setsuna was at the computer console and was typing on the keyboard and he had failed to notice her. "What are you still doing up Setsuna?" Feldt asked stepping into the room.

Setsuna answered without looking away from the computer screen, "Same as before, I'm testing if I can find any weaknesses with 00, and I will be able make sure those weaknesses don't play out during a mission"

Feldt stepped forward to look over his shoulder as he continued to work, "You should sleep, you can continue on it tomorrow. I know what it means to be into your work but this is just crazy Setsuna"

Setsuna stopped his typing but still did not look at Feldt, "Only Gundam can change this world Feldt, only I can change it. Without it this world will only continue to go down a path to its own death"

Feldt looked to her side and out a window into space, "Unlike here it's quiet out there in space, so much to explore and find"

"Only to end up destroying it as well" Setsuna said as he closed up the computer and turned to Feldt. "If human kind destroys their birth place than what would stop them from destroying a new world"

"There is still good in people, not everyone is trying to bring the world to an end Setsuna. You need to believe that everyone can change it, not just you" Feldt said as she could hear her own voice echo through her head. Feldt then remained silent as Setsuna turned to look out the same window as her.

"Is there any real reason why you came to see me or did you just come by to give me those words to think on?" Setsuna asked while still staring into the endless void of space.

"I...I was just passing by" Feldt said as she turned and began to walk away but before walking out she stopped and faced back to Setsuna who was back onto the computer, "Try to get some sleep alright Setsuna?" Feldt asked but Setsuna didn't even seem to notice her presence. Feldt sighed as she walked out and down the hall to get her water.

Hours later Feldt lay in her bed once again but still couldn't get herself comfortable, she had to move her position every few seconds. _"What's wrong with me now? I had my water and I feel cold and put my blanket on and then I feel too warm and take it off then it repeats" _Feldt thought to herself as she lay on her stomach and an image of Setsuna appeared in her mind. _"Only Gundam can change this world Feldt, only I can change it." _ Setsuna's voice echoed in her mind. _"I only want to understand you Setsuna, how do you think? What do you think? And most importantly...what do you think of me?" _Feldt thought to herself as she looked to the window across from her and saw stars sparkling; Feldt could feel her eye lids getting heavy as they slowly moved to close.

**Later...**

Feldt slid her jacket on as she got ready for her usual duties, "Took forever to get to sleep but it was worth it" Feldt said to herself as she proceeded to her door. The door slid open and Feldt stepped forward but quickly stopped seeing Setsuna standing in front of her. "Setsuna? What are you doing here?"

Feldt saw Setsuna seemed to be looking right into her eyes, "Feldt...I wanted to say I was sorry for last night"

Feldt shrugged, "It was wasn't a big deal"

Setsuna smiled as he leaned toward Feldt until his nose almost touched hers, "It was. I want to make it up to you. Are you...busy today?" Setsuna turned his head away a little to hid a small pink blush go across his face.

Feldt could feel herself blushing as well, "I don't any real plans, why are you asking me?" Feldt asked before she felt Setsuna brush his hand softly against her cheek.

"I just..." Setsuna trailed off as he brought himself closer to Feldt as she did the same. Feldt moved closer until she could almost feel herself already feeling his warm lips touch hers.

"What are you doing?" Lockon asked. Feldt opened her eyes and saw she had her lips against her computer monitor. Feldt looked around and found herself on the bridge of the Ptolemy II.

"What...was I doing?" Feldt asked while staring at her monitor.

"I have no idea, you were sitting there at your spot and fell asleep and I decided to leave you seeing as how tired you looked when you got here and you started talking in your sleep. You said something about Setsuna. I couldn't hear you clearly, you were sort of mumbling.

Feldt blushed wildly as she touched her lips and slowly felt her eyes water, "I've got to go" Feldt said as she got out of her seat and began to run but Lockon quickly stopped her.

"Hold up, take Haro with ya" Lockon called reaching next to him for the small orange ball next to him, Feldt turned and caught Haro.

"_Haro good company, Haro good company" _Haro said as Feldt held him in her arms. Feldt looked up to Lockon.

"Thanks, I'll return him later" Feldt said smiling; Feldt turned and left the bridge and preceded down the hallway to her room.

"_Feldt likes Setsuna, Feldt likes Setsuna!" _Haro cheered out which made Feldt stop and look at him curiously.

"H-how do you know?" Feldt stuttered as she looked back down the hallway to make sure no one was listening.

"_It's obvious, it's obvious!" _Haro called out again.

"Oh man, is it really that obvious?" Feldt asked the small robot.

"_Yup, yup!" _Haro said again.

_Sorry that these chapters are short but its short story so...ya...please R&R and have a great day! ^^_


	3. Third attempt

_Apologies for highly possible OOC-ness with Setsuna_

Setsuna stared at a computer monitor as her worked in the holding bay for the Exia Gundam which had been hooked up to several pieces of equipment to stabilize it due to the damage it took against the O Gundam. _"GN particles stable, running weapon scan"_ Setsuna thought as he typed on the keyboard then looked up to Exia, after a few seconds a loud hum could be heard from Exia as Setsuna turned his attention to its right arm and its cannon could be seeing emitting a purple glow. Exia's back glowed bright as its particles expelled out of the GN drive and into the hanger. "Weapons stable, shut down GN particle dispersal" Setsuna said to the computer which then followed with Exia shutting down. Setsuna looked back at the monitor and read over the power levels given off, "That's odd" Setsuna whispered to himself.

"What is it?" Feldt asked Setsuna as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Setsuna looked over his shoulder to look at Feldt but then turned back to the computer.

"Exia is giving off less energy than it did before when I tested it" Setsuna said typing onto the keyboard.

"_Recharge damage? Recharge damage?" _Haro said in Feldt's arms which got Setsuna's attention.

"Haro you are a genius" Setsuna answered as he stepped to the side and jumped into the zero gravity and floated to Exia and proceeded to look over its shoulder and at the drive, "I can't see anything wrong but I'll just run a full scan of the drive" Setsuna said as he moved to the cockpit and began looking over Exia's status.

"_It's now or never Feldt" _Feldt thought as she released Haro who floated in place as Feldt hovered to Exia's cockpit and stopped right outside as she looked as Setsuna with his head down. "Was Haro right?" Feldt asked and mentally slapped herself for asking that kind of question.

"More or less, Exia's isn't producing as much GN particles as it should but Exia's scans can't pick anything up...I'll have to give Exia a quick flight to see if it'll show up then"

"Can I go with you?" Feldt asked quickly. Setsuna looked up her surprised; Feldt herself found it strange to see Setsuna had widened his gaze in confusion.

"Why would you want to do that?" Setsuna asked.

"I've been wondering what it would be like to be in the same position as you if I were piloting a Gundam"

Setsuna's eyes closed back to being his usual stare, "You speak about Gundam as if it's for fun"

Feldt slowly frowned, "I didn't mean it that way, I was curious is all"

"......fine, just grab a space suit and get in, you'll have to sit on my lap" Setsuna sighed as he brought up Exia's systems when he noticed Feldt's face blush, "Is there something wrong?"

Feldt shook her head, "No, I just wasn't expecting you to tell me to sit on your lap"

Setsuna shrugged, "Unless you'd rather ride on Exia's shoulder then where else would you sit?"

Feldt laughed, "I suppose that you're right"

**Later...**

"Exia Gundam standing by for launch, GN drive active. Permission to launch" Setsuna said as Feldt looked to their side to see Lockon appear on the side monitor.

"You're clear Setsuna, and be careful with your friend" Lockon laughed as the picture disappeared.

"Whatever" Setsuna replied coldly, Setsuna looked and saw Feldt shivering "Is there something wrong Feldt?"

Feldt turned to Setsuna and faked a smile, "Nope, I'm fine" Setsuna kept staring at Feldt in silence for what seemed like hours to Feldt until Setsuna looked back to his side and clicked a few buttons which made Exia shiver suddenly. Feldt was startled by the sudden movement and made a short yelp which Setsuna heard right away.

"Are sure that you're fine? I don't want to put you into an uncomfortable position" Setsuna reminded Feldt as he leaned up to have his head next to hers.

"I'm just sort of nervous, I don't know what the launch will be like" Feldt said and was surprised by the feeling on Setsuna running his hand up and down her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, nothing bad will happen. Once the launch is over it'll be a calm flight. It'll only be about one minute or less for me to run the test then we can head back in" Feldt heard a bit of emotion in Setsuna's voice and looked and saw him with a legitimate smile, not a cheesy grin or anything but a real smile.

Feldt nodded and she felt Setsuna move his hand back to his controls, "Alright"

Setsuna took a few seconds for Exia to start up, Feldt took deep breaths as the GN drive hummed loudly, "Five...Four...Three..." Setsuna calmly counted as Feldt readied herself. "Two...One...Launching!" Setsuna said as Feldt felt herself get pushed up against him as Exia blasted forward with a powerful force that made an airplane takeoff seem like being hit with the force of a handheld fan. Feldt opened her eyes slowly and saw the blackness of space and the small but millions of white sparkles all around them, Feldt could tell that Exia was moving with incredible speed but she remained calm as she looked beside her and saw Setsuna with his head over her shoulder.

"That wasn't too bad" Feldt commented laughing which Setsuna responded to with a simple nod before looking at his controls next to him.

"GN particles seem normal...wait..." Setsuna trailed off as he continued to type. "GN particles are decreasing in charge in the...it's the power coupling" Setsuna said as Exia slowed to turn around. Feldt looked back out the window and could see the stars moving past them. "Hey Feldt?" Setsuna asked which got her attention.

"Yes Setsuna?" Feldt asked.

"I'm done with my work on Exia for today so I have some free time before I have to do anymore tests so I...." Setsuna trailed off and then remained silent which confused Feldt.

"What is it?" Feldt asked as the cockpit opened.

"It's nothing, I just remember that I actually do have things to do" Setsuna said as he moved past Feldt and floated away from Exia, Feldt nodded as she did the same. Feldt exited through the door to change out of the space suit and left Setsuna alone, after Feldt left Setsuna looked to the door and then stared back at Exia.

"Am I sick or something? Why does my throat feel so tight?" Setsuna asked himself as he leaned against the wall behind him.

_Please R&R and have a great day! ^^_


	4. Final attempt

_Final chapter everyone, I hope that you enjoy it ^^_

_PS: This is a re-make of the chapter, I made Setsuna a little more less OOC and still have a sweet ending ^^  
_

"Come on out Setsuna you've been in your room for hours!" Lockon called from outside Setsuna's door as he knocked loudly to get the Exia pilot to get out.

"I've already told you that I feel ill, I don't want to get anyone else sick, if I do then I'll jeopardize the entire crew" Setsuna replied. Lockon sighed and walked away before he noticed Feldt coming down the hallway, "Hey Feldt could you try to get Setsuna to come out of his room? He's being stubborn saying that he's feeling ill. I told him that he can go down to the medical bay and take some vitamins but he won't listen"

Feldt looked behind Lockon to Setsuna's door and then back, "I'll try my best but I doubt that he'll listen to me"

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't we might as well give it a try" Lockon said as he turned and walked away leaving Feldt alone with Haro in her arm. Feldt took Haro and held him in front of her.

"Let's give this another try Haro" Feldt said smiling to the small orange orb.

"_Don't mess up, don't mess up!" _Haro said which Feldt sighed to and tucked him back under her arm as she walked toward the door and knocked lightly on the door.

"Setsuna? It's me Feldt" Feldt called through the door.

"What do you want?" Setsuna asked, the way Setsuna asked it wasn't a way that sounded like he was impatient but he was actually curious why Feldt was there.

"Lockon said that you weren't feeling well do you need any help?" Feldt asked again. Feldt heard a click come from Setsuna's door and then it slid open and Setsuna stood in the doorway.

"I need to talk to you that's all" Setsuna said as he stepped back to let Feldt into his room, once Feldt stepped inside she no longer felt that she was on the Ptolemy but in some different world, the air in Setsuna's room was thicker to Feldt. Feldt looked at Setsuna's walls and could see that they had blueprints and charts regarding the Exia and the 00.

"Why do you have all this Setsuna?" Feldt asked pointing to a diagram showing the Exia being compared in size to the Ptolemy.

"To study my Gundams to make sure that I know them all from the inside out... funny..." Setsuna chuckled as he trailed off and leaned against his wall.

"What is it that's funny?" Feldt asked turned to Setsuna.

"Two things are funny. First, I spent so much time on going over the charts and diagrams of my Gundams and they always seem to surprise me. Second...You're the first person to be in my room. I never let anyone in my room on the old ship either"

Feldt laughed, "I suppose that you're right, you were always pretty..." Feldt started to say but stopped talking.

"Anti-social?" Setsuna asked her.

"N-no not that you just didn't talk too much, of course I didn't either but I guess I should know how you feel because I...I..." Feldt stuttered and Setsuna could tell that she was nervous and slowly approached her.

"You don't have to be nervous" Setsuna assured Feldt as he put his hand on her shoulder and both of them quickly blushed a deep red. "Oh jeez" Setsuna said as he moved his hand back to his side and stepped back to put his hand to his throat.

"What's wrong?" Feldt asked seeing Setsuna seemed confused himself.

"My throat is acting up again like earlier, maybe you should go. I don't want to get you sick" Setsuna said as he turned to walk away but Feldt grabbed onto his arm and held him still, Setsuna turned back to Feldt surprised by her sudden action. Feldt moved her other hand up to Setsuna's face and then moved it to his forehead and placed her hand on it and smiled softly.

"You seem fine to me, I think that you're just imagining things" Feldt said still smiling, Setsuna returned her smile with his own when Haro spoke up and interrupted the two of them.

"_Taking too long, taking too long!" _Haro called out as he managed to slip out of Feldt's arms and land between them both.

Feldt looked back to Setsuna "Haro says the weirdest things"

Setsuna nodded as he turned to his window "You ever have these feelings before Feldt?"

Feldt looked up at Setsuna surprised by his question but smiled, "I've never really had them...except when..." Feldt trailed off which got Setsuna's attention.

"Except what?" Setsuna asked stepping toward Feldt who slowly stepped back, "Go ahead and tell me, I'm curious now"

"Well...I only had that kind of feeling when...when Neil was still around" Feldt hesitated as first but managed to say the last words and looked up to Setsuna who nodded.

"I see...and why was that?" Setsuna asked still with his casual tone which most people would get scared of but unlike most people Feldt saw it as a calming sound to hear Setsuna's voice, he was neither angry, sad or happy. Feldt just felt a joy out of hearing his voice, she couldn't really understand how but she liked it.

"You know that I really liked Neil don't you Setsuna?" Feldt finally asked.

Setsuna nodded, "Yes I do. We all did..."

Feldt sighed as she looked out Setsuna's window and saw stars filled the outside of the ship, "I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you Setsuna"

Setsuna looked at Feldt curiously, "What you would do?" Setsuna asked.

Feldt nodded as she turned her gaze back to him, "Knowing that you're here makes me feel at peace, you're a person who can listen even if you don't have much to say. It just means a lot to me that you bother to listen to me"

"The main reason that I never talked too much is because I didn't have much to say in the first place...until now" Setsuna said. Feldt looked at Setsuna who had gotten closer to her, Feldt felt her cheeks begin to get hot as he lowered his face towards hers, "I care for you Feldt, I don't want anything to happen to you" Setsuna whispered before both their lips touched. Feldt slowly moved her arms around Setsuna's neck as he held her waist and they remained in their position for the longest time until they both moved away but kept staring at each others eyes.

"I'm...so happy" Feldt whispered as she moved her body against Setsuna's and closed her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"I love you Feldt Grace" Setsuna whispered back as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Feldt in a loving embrace.


End file.
